The Teenlock Project
by Silver Jackie
Summary: The Teenlock Project es una serie de tres capítulos ¡anda, como las temporadas! que relatan tres encuentros amorosos entre un Sherlock y un John adolescentes. AU.
1. Enero

**RESUMEN: The Teenlock Project es una serie de tres capítulos (¡anda, como las temporadas!) que relatan tres importantes encuentros amorosos entre un Sherlock y un John adolescentes. AU.**

_**Fandom: **Sherlock.| **Pairing:** Sherlock/John| **Languaje:** Spanish_

_**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, y casi AU. MxM. Esto es muy NSFW, pero a partir de la segunda parte, por eso está clasificado como M. No te gusta, no leas._

_**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes es una creación original de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y el Sherlock de la BBC al que aquí nos referimos, de Steven Moffat.(¡Moffat!)_

_**Author's note:** Teniendo en cuenta que el listón en la fandom de Sherlock es uno de los más altos de todas las fandoms y que cada vez es más difícil escribir algo original, solo era cuestión de tiempo que saliera algo así._

_Esto va dedicado a toda esa buena gente tan friki que ha estado conmigo durante trece años y que yo ahora abandono tan vilmente; quiero que recordéis esta dedicatoria como la última payasada indirecta que os voy a hacer. Para mi conductora de la luz y la única que entiende mis arrebatos de fangirl, **Uxía**, mi compañera de estafas, **Alba**, la futura estrella del rock, **Inés**, la fan de Queen, **Lidia**, la fan de Madonna, **Sarita**, mis dos primeros amigos **Iago y Jorge, **el dothraki **Meije, **el Greyjoy terrorista **Leo **(que también es escritor), a** Lucía**, neopelirroja seguidora de One Piece, y para los que no entienden demasiado de qué va el mundo de las fangirls, **Alberto y Javi. **Sé que a algunos os dará igual, pero como diría un Lannister, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y prometí que os lo dedicaría._

* * *

PARTE I

ENERO.

* * *

El frío helaba hasta la sangre de la arteria más interna de los londinenses. Las ventanas se decoraban ellas solas con la nieve acumulada, y la Navidad ya había sido olvidada, ya había sido dejada atrás. Ciudadanos, paseantes y trabajadores, todos echaban por sus bocas y narices el clásico vaho de la respiración y se les coloraban de frío las mejillas.

A John Watson le gustaba el frío. Siempre le había gustado más el frío que el calor, además de que lo soportaba mejor. Aunque no por ello se dejaba los guantes en casa...

En el instituto tenían la calefacción puesta, y era agradable el brusco cambio de la heladora temperatura exterior a el confortable interior. Mientrar guardaba los susodichos guantes de lana en la taquilla, se percató de la hoja de papel que descansaba sobre todos sus libros y cuadernos. No era suya. O al menos, no recordaba haberla dejado ahí.

_'Hoy no iré a clase. Si eres un ñoño, dile al profesor que estoy enfermo. Si no, vente conmigo. Sabes dónde encontrarme. -S.'_ decía.

John habría reconocido al autor aunque no estuviera firmada. Dejando a un lado de que conocía muy bien su letra, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de tener tanta cara dura y salir tan bien parado. Siempre.

"Sherlock...", murmuró mientras dudaba entre sonreír o cabrearse con él. Era su amigo, pero a veces se comportaban como madre e hijo. Sherlock era un alumno brillante, pero con unos modales que a veces dejaban algo que desear, y le gustaba hacer el gamberro, aunque tenía una particular habilidad para salir siempre airoso de sus _travesuras_. John no hacía mas que intentar corregir su comportamiento. A veces parecía que era a él al único al que le hacía caso. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes.

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" La voz apareció de la nada sobre su hombro.

John escondió la nota a la velocidad de un rayo casi de manera inconsciente, como si más se tratara de una carta de amor que del papel arrancado y ligeramente arrugado que realmente era.

Era Greg. Su segundo mejor amigo en todo el instituto, que ahora le miraba divertido apoyando la espalda en la taquilla de al lado.

"¿Decirle qué?" John se había puesto colorado.

"Vamos, no disimules. He visto cómo acariciabas ese papel con cara de gilipollas."

John le había confesado hacía unos meses que lo que realmente sentía por Sherlock era algo más que simple amistad. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, habría explotado.

El primer indicio de que le gustaba había salido a la luz hacía año y medio, en una acalorada tarde de verano en la que las piscinas eran el único soplo de aire fresco, nunca mejor dicho, que habían encontrado, y a pesar de los muchos inconvenientes que Sherlock había puesto para no ir, John no necesitó muchas palabras para arrancarlo de su casa. Y todavía recordaba con una sonrisa el día en el que descubrió su largo y delgado cuerpo, pálido como el mármol, y que destabaca todavía más bajo su mata de revuelto pelo negro, siempre despeinada. Pero a pesar de su delgadez, sus hombros eran anchos y tenía un torso ejercitado y los brazos fuertes, quizás por tanto evitar la puerta principal de su casa para acceder a su cuarto directamente por la ventana ayudándose del roble que adornaba el lateral de la vivienda. Era una costumbre que su madre detestaba. Todo con motivo de evitar a su hermano mayor el mayor número de horas diarias posibles.

En aquel momento John no había sabido cómo reaccionar, ni qué pensar, además de ser consciente de que se había excitado de más, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que meterse en la piscina hasta que los efectos del escultural Sherlock se le hubieran pasado. Aquella misma noche fue él el que le quitó el sueño, y con intento de conciliarlo trató de masturbarse, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran pensamientos de lo más indecentes en los que en todos Sherlock estaba involucrado.

Nunca entendió a que se había debido aquella reacción hormonal y corporal hacia su amigo, y tampoco sabía que más adelante se desencadenaría en un profundo enamoramiento marcado por la 'friendshipzone'.

No era homosexual, pero al no poder explicarse aquello, que sin duda era algo más que simple admiración, llegó a la conclusión en secreto de que era bisexual.

"No se lo puedo decir, Greg. Lo hemos hablado, y más de una vez. Lo estropearía todo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo."

"En mi opinión, te martirizas. Ambos sabemos que Sherlock es indiferente ante este tipo de cosas, seguro que no le importa lo más mínimo."

John sabía que Greg lo había dicho con buena intención, pero aquel comentario le dolió más de lo debido.

"No sé qué me dolería más, que le importara demasiado o que directamente se lo pasara por el forro."

"Bueno, mientras no intentes echarte a sus labios..."

"Por Dios..."

El sonido de la campana los pilló de desprovisto e hizo que levantaran las cabezas. John se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"Greg, escucha..." Le llamó antes de que éste hiciera el amago de dirigirse a su clase. "Esta nota es de Sherlock."

"Lo sé."

"Dice que vaya con él. Está en la parte de atrás del St. Bart's."

"¿Y qué diablos hace...?"

"Voy con él, dile al profesor que Sherlock está enfermo y que no sabes nada de mí, ya me inventaré alguna excusa mañana."

"¿Pero qué coj...?"

John le interrumpió dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, ya marchándose, esquivando la dormida mirada del bedel, que pareció no darse cuenta de que un alumno se estaba escapando.

"Estás loco, Watson, ¿lo sabes?"

Pero John ya no lo escuchaba. Greg Lestrade suspiró y dio media vuelta en dirección contraria.

* * *

"Este es el lugar más frío y húmedo de todo Londres, tío." Saludó John nada más ver a Sherlock.

El moreno, que estaba concentrado en una cutre disección de un gorrión muerto, se llevó un sobresalto al escuchar su voz, ya que llevaba casi una hora en silencio sin que nadie supiera de su paradero.

"Creí que te decantarías por la ñoñería." En el tono de Sherlock se distinguía lo más cercano a un tono de alegría que en Sherlock se podría distinguir, aunque en realidad estuviera mucho más contento de lo que aparentaba cuando al fin vio que John se había unido a él.

"A veces creo que tienes razón..."

"...siempre la tengo." Le interrumpió Sherlock.

"...sobre que nuestros profesores no son más que un puñado de vejestorios estúpidos y que yo soy un poco aburrido." John hizo un gesto arqueando las cejas y sonrió. Sherlock hizo lo mismo para sus adentros. El rubio clavó su vista en el animal. "Santo Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?" El pajarillo estaba abierto en dos cual cadáver de autopsia sobre un fragmento de pizarra rota que Sherlock había colocado a modo de mesa.

"Yo no soy el asesino, John." Éste arrugó la nariz cuando el moreno le ofreció la visión de la minúscula caja torácica abierta de par en par del gorrión, pero aún así no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Sherlock. "Ha muerto por la edad, si te fijas en su descolorido plumaje, y ya lleva un tiempo muerto, por la podredumbre de sus patas. Además, no soy tan bestia..."

No habría hecho falta que lo jurase, John sabía que no lo había hecho, que no era capaz. Pero no era la primera vez que cortaba en pedacitos a alguna criatura muerta que encontraba por ahí, mayoritariamente lagartijas del jardín de su casa. El rubio se fijó en los guantes de látex que cubrían sus manos, algo manchados, y captaron su atención, dejando llevar sus ojos a través de sus largos y elegantes dedos que tantas veces habían ocupado sus pensamientos nocturnos. No le extrañó que los hubiera robado, pero al menos había tenido la decencia –e higiene– de utilizarlos mientras hurgaba en las entrañas de un cadáver. Se deshizo de ellos en un visto y no visto y los dejó sobre la losa de pizarra.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le preguntó al ponerse de pie.

"No. Estoy bien."

"Te tiemblan las rodillas. Es gracioso." Comentó con aires de haber finalizado su tarea.

John había creído que jamás le escucharía a Sherlock decir que algo era gracioso en su vida, pero al parecer, sus rodillas lo eran. Miró a la desdichada criatura otra vez. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?"

"Ella." John sonrió. "Supongo que si la dejo detrás de esos matorrales algún gato la aprovechará mejor."

«O no.»

"¿Quieres irte de aquí? He de reconocer que no es un lugar muy agradable, pero al menos tengo privacidad."

"¿Qué? No. Este sitio está bien."

En realidad, para él cualquier sitio estaba bien siempre y cuando Sherlock estviera allí.

Nunca habría imaginado que detrás del hospital hubiera tanto espacio libre. La pared blanca del hospital estaba allí cubierta de musgo y manchas de humedad, había alguna que otra mala hierba y un árbol pequeño que oscurecía en parte el cuadrado de tierra en el que se encontraban, cubierto por tejas rotas, algún que otro ladrillo y piedras de granito. El acceso no era fácil, pero era un buen lugar si no querías ser encontrado en una megalópolis como Londres.

"¿Por qué has venido?"

John no entendió la pregunta, o más bien, lo que quería decir.

"Ya te lo dije. Mi vida era demasiado aburrida."

"Dime la verdad..." Sherlock no temía a la hora de mirar a alguien a los ojos, era una técnica que utilizaba cada vez que quería sonsacarle algo a alguien, y una costumbre, según John, casi tan irritante como la de entrar por la ventana. Podía sentir como le atravesaba el alma con sus felinos ojos azul claro.

«¿Lo sabrá?» Aquel pensamiento solo podía hacer que las palmas de las manos le empezaran a sudar frío.

"¿Qué verdad? Quería estar contigo, es solo eso." John se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar lo más verosímil posible.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Durante un momento pareció como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras. Aquel descarado muchacho de sonrisa burlona que siempre buscaba tener la última palabra y llamar la atención con descarados comentarios por una vez, parecía haber perdido el habla.

"¿En serio te gusta estar conmigo?" La pregunta era sincera y John distinguió un atisbo de preocupación. ¿Preocupación, por qué?

"Sí. Claro que me gusta."

"No... No a todos les... Bueno, ya sabes, creo que nadie me soporta. Era por eso por lo que... Ya sabes, te lo preguntaba..." El rubio se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado cuando se pasó la mano por la nuca y se dio media vuelta. Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no supo qué decirle. ¿Qué se podría contestar a eso?

"¿Y eso te preocupaba?" John rió. "Vamos, Sherlock. Si no quisiera estar contigo habría elegido ser un ñoño. Y aquí me tienes." Volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Llevamos siendo amigos ya dos años, ¿aún te das cuenta ahora?"

Sí. Sherlock Holmes acababa de darse cuenta de que había alguien en el mundo, al menos una persona, que lo apreciaba. Que lo quería. Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarlo a la cara y sus acciones fueron más rápidas e inesperadas de lo que su mente había pensado, por primera y única vez en su vida había actuado sin pensar, y cuando quiso reaccionar, ya le estaba besando.

Su movimiento había sido tan rápido que a John tampoco le había dado tiempo siquiera a moverse, nisiquiera a decir una palabra, Sherlock le cubría los labios con los suyos y aquello era todo. Había sido tan imprevisto que no supo ni cuanto tiempo duró el beso ni que las frías manos del moreno también le rodeaban la cara. Su cerebro se negaba a creerlo, pero cuando al fin lo había hecho, ya estaban separados.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio sintió las manos de Sherlock sobre sus mejillas, y por un momento, el momento en el que no podían apartar la vista el uno del otro, creyó que no había nada más en el mundo que el chico que le había besado, como si todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido tras una niebla blanca. Un agradable pensamiento, hasta que el propio Sherlock se apartó de él bruscamente, el rubor le subía por el cuello tapado por la bufanda hasta las orejas, y esta vez no fue capaz de disimularlo.

"Lo siento." Se apresuró a decir, pasando por un claro apuro por el tono de su voz del que no había nunca antes estado preparado para salir. "No debí..."

"No lo hagas. No lo sientas."

Sherlock pareció confuso. "¿Qué?"

"No me... importa."

La confusión no se había disipado en absoluto en la mente de Sherlock, que ahora trabajaba por buscar respuestas e información cual máquina de vapor.

"Acabo de besarte..."

"Lo sé."

Entonces pareció que un rayo de luz asomaba por la densa niebla que el moreno tenía formada en la cabeza.

"John..."

«Maldita sea. ¿En qué momento decidí venir aquí? Esto supondrá el fin de nuestra...»

"...¿qué quieres decir?" Al contrario de la mayor parte de las otras veces que Sherlock realmente no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la gente que le rodeaba, esta vez sí que pareció hacerlo. Para disgusto de John.

Ahora sí le sudaban frío las manos. Y su corazón parecía una manada de caballos salvajes galopando por una pradera interminable. Y su respiración la de un animal moribundo. Bajó la mirada. No quería mirarle.

"No creo que este sea el momento adecu..."

"Claro que es el momento." Le interrumpió. "Acabo de besarte, es el momento idóneo. Dímelo, por favor." Avanzó un paso hacia él.

¿Sin rodeos, eh? John jamás se podría negar a un Sherlock que pide algo 'por favor'. Pero era algo que le costaba más de lo que había creído.

"Sherlock, yo... Es algo más que amist..." No podía continuar. Si lo hacía se echaría a llorar de rabia.

«Soy ridículo. Estúpido y ridículo. Me odiará de por vida. Y yo también.» Pensó con furia a la vez que apretaba los dientes en su interior.

Sherlock no le respondió en seguida, pero cuando lo hizo, no lo hizo con palabras. Se acercó a John con decisión y lo besó de nuevo, para sorpresa del rubio. Casi incluso más sorpresa que la primera vez. Otra vez le sujetaba las mejillas y no le dejaría escapar. El rubio se preguntaba por qué diablos lo estaría haciendo, pero tampoco tenía intención de apartarse. Le gustaba que lo besara, tanto si era fingido como si no, tanto si lo hacía para evitar que le diera un ataque como si a él tambien le gustara... lo cual era una idea deliciosa. Y por segunda vez, de nuevo fue Sherlock el que rompió aquel íntimo contacto. John se quedó mirándole. Otra vez.

"¿Por qué has vuelto a hacerlo?" La voz del rubio era tan solo un hilo que luchaba por salir al exterior, un susurro. Aunque Sherlock parecía más falto de palabras que él mismo. Increíble.

"Yo... Verás..." Buscó algo por donde empezar. "¿Conoces a esa chica de pelo negro que a veces se sienta conmigo en clase de biología?"

"La he visto por el instituto alguna vez. La que se llama Irene, ¿cierto?"

"Exacto. Ella... Un día me dijo... que realmente tú... O sea, que yo... te gustaba a tí." Era el tema del que más le costaba hablar a Sherlock y ahora tenía que darle una larga explicación a John.

«¿Y cómo ella...? Ah, no... Le voy a partir la cara a Lestrade.»

"Dímelo, John. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿Y a ella quién se lo ha dicho?"

"Entonces es verdad."

«Mierda.» Las palabras no le salieron. Tan solo...

"_Dime_ que es verdad."

¿Que le dijera que era cierto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería que lo fuera? «Oh. Entiendo...»

"Sherlock, tú..."

El aludido no contestó. Se limitó a tragar saliva fuertemente y evitar su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se habían bajado desde sus mejillas hasta sujetar sus manos, pero no sabría decir en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo.

"Cuando Irene me dijo que sabía lo que tú sentías por mí..." Tomó aire. "...digamos que... Te empecé a ver con otros ojos." John era perfectamente consciente del esfuerzo que estaba realizando Sherlock para expresar aquello.

"¿Pero para bien o para mal?" Aquella pregunta era vital.

"¿Tú que crees?" Por supuesto que era para bien... En los labios de John se dibujó una sonrisa esperanzada.

"¿Cuándo te dijo aquello?"

"Las Navidades de hace un año, más o menos."

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno sabía qué más decir, tan solo sostenidos por las manos que ninguno de los dos osaría soltar.

"Debiste habérmelo dicho." Dijo al fin el rubio.

"No sabía cómo."

"Lo acabas de hacer."

"Y creo que nunca en mi vida lo había pasado tan mal."

John rió. Sherlock era unos centímetros más alto que él y tenía que alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Le soltó las manos y lo abrazó metiéndoselas por el interior del abrigo, buscando un mayor contacto con él. Sherlock le correspondió.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Le susurró sobre los cabellos rubios.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen dos personas cuando se gustan, Sherlock?" Era una buena pregunta, especialmente si se la estabas haciendo a Sherlock Holmes. "Nadie debería saberlo. No al menos nadie más."

"¿Es que alguien más lo sa—?"

"Greg." Le contestó el más bajito antes de que terminara la pregunta.

"Qué hijo de puta. Nunca me dijo nada."

"Expresa orden mía." John hablaba contra su pecho.

Sherlock sonrió. La mano que antes le rodeaba por la espalda se había subido y tímidamente le acariciaba los cortos mechones de pelo a John. "Esto tiene que ser un secreto, John. Nadie debe saber nada de lo que haya entre nosotros." Éste asintió con la cabeza, pero totalmente de acuerdo. "Conoces a mi padre y sus ideologías ultraconservadoras. Sería capaz de colgarme del roble del jardín si..."

"Shh, olvida a tu padre ahora. No puede vernos. Y me tienes abrazado a tí."

Sherlock quiso estrecharlo todavía más contra él, pero esta vez la inciativa la había tomado su amigo –¿amigo?–, que lo separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y se puso de puntillas para besarle en los labios, pero aquella vez de una manera diferente, en esta vez había cariño y verdadera confianza. No es que Sherlock fuera magnífico a la hora de mover los labios, pero lo que John había creído posible hasta ahora tan solo en sus pensamientos era real, y todo lo demás lo mandaba a la mierda. Alzó las manos para acariciarle las mejillas tal y como el moreno había hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores y le introdujo la lengua sin pensárselo demasiado, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la boca de Sherlock y con el roce de una barba que no había terminado de salirle por completo.

Fue así como firmaron su secreto, ocultos del mundo tras una pared de cemento blanco cubierto de musgo y rodeados de maleza, tan solo descubiertos por el cielo, que sería tan silencioso como ellos mismos, observando cómo ahora dos adolecentes se fundían en un solo ser mientras mandaban a tomar por culo a todos aquellos que se atevieran a judgarlos por tan solo expresar una forma diferente de amar.

* * *

_Aquí acaba la primera parte. Publicaré la segunda en poco tiempo, lo prometo._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que haya captado vuestro interés. No sabéis lo mucho que me gustó escribirlo. Aunque a veces me da la sensación de que siempre escribo lo mismo... No importa, me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra más sincera opinión en un review, porque tengo el defecto de ser una insegura con respecto a mis creaciones..._

_(Ahora es cuando John corre a llamar a Lestrade a decirle 'YAYYYYY, ESTOY SALIENDO CON SHERLOOOCK.' y se ponen los dos 'QUÉ FUERTE, QUÉ FUERTE, QUÉ FUERTE.' Vale, ya pasó, pero si no lo digo rebiento.) Venga, besitos a todas._


	2. Summer's warm

PARTE II

SUMMER'S WARM.

* * *

El calor del verano se colaba por las ventanas del aula, la calentaba, era insoportable, el sol era avasallador y manter la concentración sobre el libro y el cuaderno era todo un reto, las motitas de polvo volaban entre los rayos de luz y se escuchaban gritar alborotadas a las golondrinas, pajaritos asociados a unas vacaciones que nunca daban llegado.

La física no era uno de los puntos fuertes de John, un alumno de ciencias puras y duras, pero la testarudez sí que lo era en cambio, y se negaba a suspender cualquier exámen que aquel estúpido inepto para la docencia, de no más de metro y medio de estatura y más pelo en los brazos que un gorila, como decía Sherlock, le pusiera delante de las narices.

Dios mío, ¿era aquello una gota de sudor la que resbalaba por la frente del testarudo estudiante de ciencias puras y duras? John se preguntaba cómo en Londres podía hacer tanto calor.

El característico silencio estudiantil fue bruscamente interrumpido por una impaciente mano que llamaba a la puerta enérgicamente, alviando las recargadas cabezas de los chavales, que la curiosidad hizo que levantaran las levantaran para descubrir quién les estaba haciendo el favor de regalarles aquellos pocos segundos de descanso.

John reconoció a la figura que se ocultaba tras la puerta incluso casi antes de que ésta se abriera, y un ligero rubor ascendió por el cuello de su camiseta de _Greatest Hits II_ de Queen para darle un color rojizo a sus orejas. Bajó la vista. Era Sherlock.

«En efecto, ¿quién más podría ser? El desaparecido.» Pensó. Llevaba casi tres semanas sin saber nada de él. Su alegría interna a duras penas se podría describir con palabras. Al fin sabía algo de él.

"Señor Clayton, el director requiere la presencia de John Watson." Anunció tras su entrada.

Un "uuh" comunitario y una aterrorizada cara de sorpresa del aludido se hicieron presentes en el momento en el que terminó la frase.

"Eso sí que es una sorpresa, señor Watson." Hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia él. Volvió la vista hacia Sherlock, que estaba tieso como un telamón en pie bajo el marco de la puerta y añadió: "¿Puede saberse para qué lo necesita?"

"No me lo ha dicho, señor, tan solo me pidió que viniera a buscarlo."

El señor Clayton tan solo asintió e hizo una seña con la mano para permitirle marcharse a John, que iba repasando mentalmente toda su impecable y decente conducta escolar a lo largo de todo el curso en busca de cualquier cosa que no recordara que pudiese haber molestado al centro.

"Sherlock, ¿realmente no sabes para qué me quiere el director?" Preguntó cuando ya llevaban caminando por los pasillos un rato y reparó en que en absoluto se estaban dirigiendo al despacho del susodicho.

"Para nada."

"¿Qué?"

En seguida lo comprendió. «Ha vuelto a saltarse las clases. Y yo de esta no me libro...» Pensó boquiabierto.

"Ven conmigo."

Al rubio le invadía la incredulidad. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿Realmente acababa de hacer que abandonara las clases para...? Ni tan siquiera sabía a dónde lo estaba llevando su alocado amigo. Sherlock lo agarró de la mano y tiró de su brazo para dirigirlo a uno de los baños del lavabo masculino. Una vez estuvieron solos, Watson estalló.

"¡¿Pero es que has perdido la cabeza?! Llevo tres semanas llamándote, enviándote mensajes, ¡no sabía nada de tí!"

"Eh, eh, cálmate."

"¿Cómo me voy a calmar? Después de no saber absolutamente nada de tí, ¿te crees que voy a calmarme después de que me hayas secuestrado de las clases mintiendo a un profesor tan descaradamente?"

"Haz el favor de no gritar o acabarán escuchándote."

John apretó los dientes y, con el ceño fruncido de frustración, se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Sherlock en los labios, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos. "Por Dios, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos..."

"No podía venir."

"Y no me vas a dar explicaciones, ¿verdad?"

"No." Sherlock esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y volvió a sus labios, sintiendo su dulce humedad y el nacimiento de la barba, tan agradable como el calor que desprendía. Al principio el beso era suave y no parecía que fuera a llegar a mucho más, hasta que el moreno decidió que era momento de hacer que John olvidara que realmente lo había _secuestrado_ de una clase desvergonzadamente para magrearse en el baño de las propias instalaciones, así que abrió su boca ligeramente un poco más y deslizó su lengua a través de los labios de John, que la recibieron de lo más efusivos. Ahora la huída era imposible, lo decían sus manos, que acunaban sus mejillas y acariciaban su despeinada cabellera negra como un caballo frisón, lo decía su sangre, que hervía en su interior como mil cascadas haciéndole temblar –¿o era por la fogosidad de su amante– , lo decían sus labios, que se movían casi necesitados alrededor de los de Sherlock, lo decía su lengua, que en aquel momento parecía estar pidiendo algo más que un simple, pero apasionado, beso.

Fue el moreno el que se apartó primero para poder hablar: "Oh, John, te echaba demasiado de menos como para no venir a por tí..."

"¿Por qué no viniste antes?"

"Te he dicho que no podía venir."

"Si alguna vez alguien se entera de esto ya podemos darnos por muertos." Bromeó el joven Watson.

"Nadie sospecharía de dos de los mejores alumnos de este centro."

"Ya podrás agradecer mi perfecto expediente académico si es lo que nos salva de la expulsión."

Sherlock sonrió. "En todo caso, te salvarías tú, cabrón."

"Te jodes." John le devolvió la sonrisa y fue él mismo el que esta vez lo arrinconó contra la estrecha pared del cuarto de baño, donde a duras penas podían moverse, para devorarlo, tratando de ser silenciosos, haciéndose notar el uno al otro lo excitados que estaban al roce de sus respectivas entrepiernas, y Sherlock, que hasta el momento había estado ocupando su mano derecha en acariciar la espalda de John, la deslizó debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el estómago y el vientre, haciendo amagos de bajarla todavía más, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, provocando que la excitación sexual se incrementase en ambos, sintiendo sus impulsos eléctricos, erizándoles el vello, haciéndoles sudar más de lo que aquel sofocante verano podría lograr; se movían inquietos, reían, se acariciaban el uno al otro, eran dos gorriones cuando llega la primavera profesándose el amor secreto que sentían el uno por el otro. John percibió las intenciones de Sherlock, pero no podía llegar a creerlas.

"Sherlock... No podemos hacerlo aquí." Le susurró.

Pero éste pareció hacerle caso omiso, porque ya estaba desabrochándole el botón del pantalón vaquero más despacio de lo que hubiera querido y deleitándose con el sonido de la cremallera al bajar. Cuando hubo espacio suficiente, la mano furtiva que antes acariciaba su vientre al fin bajó a donde había estado prometiendo y apretó la marcada erección de John. Éste soltó un jadeo ahogado y cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con su amante, pero no podía creerse que realmente estuviera ocurriendo en su instituto.

Sherlock buscó su mirada una vez tuvo los ojos abiertos de nuevo, y, sin perder la seriedad ni la vista fijada sobre los ojos grises de John, se agachó con lentitud hasta quedar de rodillas en frente a su palpitante miembro erecto.

«¿De verdad va ha...?» Aquel pensamiento solo podría hacer que se endureciera todavía más.

Y su miembro quedó al descubierto cuando el moreno le bajó con suavidad la ropa interior para entonces abrir la boca e introducírselo en ella. Oh, lo peligroso de aquella situción no podía ser más excitante. Se llamaba morbo. Y sus vidas se habían impregnado de ello desde que se besaron por primera vez tras el hospital de St. Bart's.

John se mordió el labio inferior. El placer que le estaba otorgando Sherlock con cada movimiento de vaivén de su boca era una pura delicia a la vez que un suplicio, al tener que ahogar todos y cada uno de los gemidos que le subían como magma de volcán a través de la garganta.

Su lengua se movía lujuriosa, divirtiéndose con cada fuerte lametón por toda la extensión de la virilidad de John, otorgándole húmedos chupetones que provocaban escalofríos es su cuerpo, ayudándose de su mano masturbándolo alguna que otra vez para lograr que se corriera, obligándole a gemir para darse el placer a sí mismo de tener que cerrarle la boca con su propia mano para evitar que le escucharan en el exterior. Era todo un juego.

John acariciaba sus negros rizos con una mano, siguiéndole los movimientos de vaivén de su cabeza, notándolos ligeramente húmedos, como el ambiente que se respiraba ya entre ellos, olor a dos adolescentes escupiendo hormonas por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

El orgasmo estaba tardando en llegar más de lo que ambos hubieran esperado, quizás por el hecho de que John no estaba completamente relajado, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en plenas instalaciones escolares, pero Sherlock insistía, terco, en cada vicioso lametazo, y disfrutando probablemente más con ello que el propio John. «Ni haciéndole una mamada es capaz de relajarse. Será posible...» Pensó cínicamente para sus adentros.

Pero aunque ojos fuertemente cerrados pudieran decir lo contrario, advertían también un orgasmo cercano, una ráfaga de calor y punzadas en sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles, y John creyó que iba siendo momento de avisar a Sherlock.

"Voy a... correrme..." Gimió sin aliento, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock no sabía tragárselo, como bien habían comprobado ya en una situación anterior en la que el ataque de tos casi despierta a los padres de éste.

John quiso alzar la voz con el gemido provocado por el éxtasis, pero tuvo tiempo de racionalizar lo suficiente como para llevarse la mano libre a la boca y morderse los nudillos, pero sus rodillas temblaron y el abrasador orgasmo le recorrió cada centímetro cuadrado de su sudoroso cuerpo.

Sherlock supo retirar su boca a tiempo, pero no por ello cesó el movimiento de su mano, que quedó impregnada de los viscosos hijos no-natos expulsados a chorro por el rubio.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral en lo que hasta ahora había sido una orgía de jadeos que morían a medio camino a través de la garganta y respiraciones agitadas.

A la vez que recuperaban el aliento, el moreno arrancó un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la mano pegajosa y levantarse de la postura que le estaba destrozando las rodillas, emitiendo un sonido aliviado al volver a estar de pie y desperezar las piernas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como el rubio se subía los pantalones, pero que ni se molestaba en abrochárselos.

"Ni se te ocurra besarme ahora." Bromeó John con un toque de maldad.

"No iba a hacerlo, gilipollas."

John sonrió y lo agarró por la cintura para atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí, juntando sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos con una ternura e inocencia que ni remotamente se acercaba a la lujuria derrochada hacía apenas unos minutos, y le situó un beso en la mejilla, para luego colocar su barbilla sobre su hombro. Sherlock sintió unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su cabello, como rociadas con spray, pero le pareció agradable. Inspiró en él para impregnarse de su olor.

"Sherlock..." Comenzó el joven Watson.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Cuándo...? En fin, si no te –_ejem– _importa que te lo pregunte, ¿cuándo haremos... tú y yo...? Propiamente dicho, digo..." John le acariciaba tiernamente con un pulgar la parte baja de su espalda.

Sherlock soltó una risita comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Volvió a inspirar fuertemente y se apartó de su hombro para mirarle a los ojos.

"Pronto. Pero no ahora. No me siento..." Hizo una pausa, como si intentara buscar la palabra correcta, pero que en realidad, ya sabía. "Preparado." Bajó la mirada. "Sé que tú quieres, pero..."

"Eh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no me importa. Sé esperar." El joven Holmes le sonrió. "Será mejor si los dos queremos."

El moreno le acariciaba el pelo a John con los dedos índice y corazón. Nunca había sido propenso a palabras de agradecimiento o disculpas –a no ser que se tratara de un caso en el que fuera absolutamente necesario convencer a alguien, en ese caso, utilizaba su mayor repertorio de expresiones de cortesía– pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos a John podía leerse la palabra 'gracias' a leguas de distancia.

El cambio de clase llegaría pronto.

Desaparecerían lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar público maravillándose de que nadie les hubiera importunado. Situaciones como aquella, quizás una entre mil. O puede que más.

Sherlock estaba realmente encantado de sentirse abrazado por la única persona que había llegado a amar de verdad. Pero no se lo dijo.

No se fueron inmediatamente. Todavía les quedaban unos minutos. Unos preciados minutos más.

* * *

_Aquí acaba la segunda parte, chicas. La tercera y última será publicada lo antes posible, lo prometo, pero no puedo daros una fecha concreta._

_Sinceramente, espero que os esté gustando, llevaba planeando escribir esto desde hacía meses, pero también escribo otros fics y dibujo fanarts, y no tengo tiempo para todo, si además quiero que quede bien escrito. Desde mi lado del laptop os mando muchos besitos y abrazos, que últimamente la Sherlock fandom está necesitada de cariños. Los reviews serán tan bien recibidos como la tercera temporada. Cheers~._

_[Sé que al menos** una lectora** se habrá dado cuenta de que ese malvado profesor de física que se menciona al principio tiene bastante muy mucho parecido a cierto capullo que tuvimos el honor de conocer los alumnos de ciencias el año pasado... No pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo a caldo anónimamente.]_


End file.
